


Sleepy Johnny (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Johnny is sleepy
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Sleepy Johnny (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/UQ6tS-EJlIS3l984n53tFx26D7apKQm3SSCiSFPL5br_Ub9KqBBR4d230dQ6KpUtkhKpA_Kib8gTX1OEE6isd9e3Pcmno-MtmCvMHqJ_UEwh4MS5E9MlR3ha32YNBseFpMsI-OYGjA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
